RFID is an abbreviation of Radio Frequency Identification, refers to a radio frequency identification technology and is commonly known as an electronic tag. RFID is a noncontact automatic identification technology, which automatically identifies a target object through a radio frequency signal and acquires related data, does not need manual intervention during identification and can work under various severe environments. The RFID technology can identify an object moving at high speed and can simultaneously identify multiple tags, and the operation is quick and convenient to perform. Near Field Communication (NFC) is also called as short-distance wireless communication, which is a short-distance high-frequency wireless communication technology and allows non-contact point-to-point data transmission between electronic devices. This technology is evolved from contactless RFID.
When an electronic tag enters a radio frequency electromagnetic field generated by an electronic tag reader, it will passively or actively send a signal at a certain frequency; and after the electronic tag reader reads information and performs decoding, related data processing is performed in a central information system. The electronic tag reader sometimes may also write information into the electronic tag.
Communication and energy induction modes between the electronic tag reader and the electronic tag include two modes, i.e., inductive coupling and backscatter coupling, herein when inductive coupling is used, after the tag enters the radio frequency electromagnetic field, the tag receives a radio frequency signal sent by the reader and sends product information stored in a chip by using energy obtained by virtue of inductive current; and when backscatter coupling is used, electromagnetic waves transmitted based on a radar principle model meet with a target, then are reflected while carrying target information back based on a spatial propagation rule of electromagnetic waves.
At present, there are electronic signature systems which perform authentication on legal identities of users through electronic tags. However, related electronic signature systems have many security vulnerabilities, electronic codes of electronic tags may be easily imitated or intercepted, and consequently a great number of illegal user accesses are caused.
Existing patents put forward a fingerprint authentication mode to reinforce security guarantee. However, in the current fingerprint authentication mode, fingerprints may be easily imitated or illegally intercepted.
In addition, at present, there are methods for realizing identity authentication through handwriting identification. However, current handwritings are planar and may be easily imitated, and acquisition of spatial handwritings cannot be realized.